


Will you save me?

by nemesis (silvermalfoy), silvermalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending?, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, It's a bit graphic, M/M, More than a bit actually, Possibly Pre-Slash, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermalfoy/pseuds/nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermalfoy/pseuds/silvermalfoy
Summary: So, every night, right before sunrise, he leaves the castle and goes to the Lake. He sits, he thinks, he waits. What does he wait for? The end. The end of everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Will you save me?

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell you I have no idea what this is, I mean it. I don't know what I intended with it. I don't know what's happening, I wrote this in 20 minutes, and just let my fingers fly over the letters. 
> 
> It's just depressed Draco and Harry after the war. Nothing more, nothing less. There's a bit of hope at the end, though.
> 
> It's my first work posted here, and I don't know if it's a good thing or not. Anyways, enjoy? I guess? If you find something to enjoy?

As he’s watching the still water of the lake, Draco thinks. He thinks about his whole life, if he thinks about his mistakes, he thinks about the consequences. He thinks a lot. He does that every night. Sleep has given up on him a long time ago. So, every night, right before sunrise, he leaves the castle and goes to the Lake.

He sits, he thinks, he waits. What does he wait for? The end. The end of everything. The end of the remorse. The end of the pain. The end of the memories. He just wants it to end. If he was braver, he would do it. But he’s not.  
So every night, he comes and sits alone. He thinks and waits, he remembers and suffers. That’s all he can do anyways.

Until one day, he’s not alone anymore.

He doesn’t even look up when Potter sits next to him. He doesn’t question him, and neither does the other boy. They still next to each other, and watch the dark waters.

“I know the feeling,” Potter says at some point.

“I know you do,” Draco replies. They don’t need to elaborate to know what they are talking about. “How do you stop it?”

“I don’t. I come here when everyone is asleep and I jump in. I let water fills my lungs and only come back up at the surface when my survival instinct take over. I wait for the day it will also be tired of fighting and won’t save me.”

“I never jumped in.”

“It’s cold and full of mud. Wouldn’t recommend.” For the first time in long months, a small smile stretches the blond’s lips. “It’s funny,” Potter continues. “I’m supposed to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World. I saved people, I saved the world. But I can’t even save myself.”

“Life would be too easy if we could save ourselves like we save others.”

“Didn’t I have it hard enough already?”

“Apparently not. Maybe it’s the last test you’ve to pass until you can finally enjoy that life of yours.”

“I don’t know if I want to pass it.”

“Then the game ends here, Potter.” There’s a long silence, which could have lasted minutes like hours. “I should probably jump in. I don’t think even my survival instinct would want to save me.”

“I do.”

“Why is that?”

“You said it yourself. We can’t save ourselves. But we can save others. Especially the ones we understand.”

“Will you save me, Potter?”

“Like I hope you will save me, Malfoy.”

And just like, a silent promise was made.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, you made it until the end :D Don't hesitate to tell me you think! Don't be too mean, I wrote this without much thought behind it, so it's far from being perfect, but I guess there was an attempt.


End file.
